The present embodiments relate to simultaneous transmission of at least two high-frequency transmission signals via a common high-frequency line.
In magnetic resonance devices, magnetic resonance signals may be received with the aid of local coils. Images may be generated during a magnetic resonance scan. For good imaging, the received magnetic resonance signals are to have a relatively high signal-to-noise ratio. In magnetic resonance tomography, the magnetic resonance signals provided or received are transmitted with a cable connection to an electronic computing device or evaluation device. The electronic computing device or the evaluation device then processes the received magnetic resonance signals further. Because many local coils may be present, and each local coil provides one magnetic resonance signal (e.g., input signal) respectively, a relatively large amount of cabling work is to be performed. Efforts are therefore made to transmit several magnetic resonance signals via a common high-frequency line. Thus, in US 2009/286478 A1, the transmission of two magnetic resonance signals per cable is proposed. In this method, implementation takes place with the aid of a corresponding signal transmission device that is arranged in the vicinity of the local coils. With this signal transmission, various oscillator signals are provided for the frequency mixer. An individual LO frequency is thus provided per channel. This uses correspondingly complex frequency crossovers for the separation of different LO frequencies (e.g., local oscillator frequency).